helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Scepter of Darkness Infinite Dominion Storyline
Time has progressed and the Circle remains unbroken. All of the Universe is infinite and countless empires exist through out that infinite universe. The Order reigns supreme and All the Dominions of the Dragon thrive in this era. The Year It known to be 112,071 of the Drachen Orden Common Era, or the Calendar created following the beginning of the Infinite Era. All other means of keeping track of time are useful only for their home dimensions for the Multiverse is infinite. Infinite Era Conclusions regarding the nature of the universe prove that the Ancients were correct, the Universe is infinite. This was known and theorized long before the start of the Infinite Era. The Infinite Era itself however refers to the period following the Infinity, or Infinitas. Countless Empires have risen and fallen, and wars may be waged across time and space, but the Order sits high above them all its wings spread and sheltering countless worlds. The Earth which held the Drachenorden exists only as a remnant its great cities are all away have becoming their own world long before the Infinatas occured. In this era transportation across the universe is simple to those who have access to the univeres touched by the countless interdimensional empires. More than a hundred thousand years of New Earth have passed since the beginning of the Infinite Era, the Order and the Alliance Races are spread across the Infinite Universe as are countless empires. In this time most have made their choice to focus on matters of advancement save for ending the occassional Damnation War that crops up. The Great Enemy's home has not been but humanity and the Alliance Races can no longer be threatened with extinction. Present Countless fleets of explorers traverse the Infinite web of the Universe bearing a thousand standards from the countless number of powerful empires which have ready access to dimensional travel. Development, and colonization of space is spread across countless types of systems, ranging from immense magical worlds, to Corridors, massive space based habitats that are effectively worlds to themselves, to more traditional planets and a vast number of others. Society in the Empires ranges from those which resemble hypertech versions of ancient cultures, and Hyper Advanced Neo Feudal or limitted democracy states, to Alien unknowable societies. It is not simply humans who rule the infinite empires, nor simply the Alliance Races, other Aliens control their own empires in the Infinite Web. The Universe The Universe, capital T and U, is infinite, and is sometimes referred to by the name the Multiverse, or the Great Universe. Infinite Web Specifically the 'area of space' housing the known Infinite Empires, or the region that experienced the Infinatas Effect. It is regions that is 'super massive' and its 'borders' are effected by the so called Infinitas Field, which serves as effectively an natural ultimate transdimesnional defense, being extremely difficult to traverse. Life outside the Infinite Web or rather outside the authority of those powers who exist within the Infinite Web vary greatly typically being comprised of the own specific Celestial Universes varies greatly. Typically each Celestial Universe is unknowing of the Greater Universe Within the Infinite Web lay the Infinite Empires, life within these hyper advanced societies varies by culture. Technological and Magical Development has advanced considerably, though there are effects to living within the Infinitas. Time Flow is stabilized by the Infinatis effect making time travel impossible within the region, and impossible to bypass the Infinitas Field surrounding the Web by time travelers attempting to go that route, additionally time travelers generally implode with the Infinitas Effect in the universe in general if they try and exit their own Celestial Universe. Celestial Universe A Celestial Universe is seperate world generally its own subcontained set of worlds. These bodies range from single Worlds to fully galaxies, to larger galactic clusters, and beyond, with the largest containing their own multiple sets of small universes. Order of the Dragon The Draconists of the Order of the Dragon and the other Alliance Races are the most advanced of the Infinite Empires. Asran rules over All the Dominions of the Dragon as well as the Order itself and members of the first and second Orders periods rule vast swathes of space numbering dozens of planets. Untold numbers of immense construction projects go on with minimal effort within the Order's vast territory, and fleets which cannot be numbered ferry knights and auxillaries to battle against the Great Enemy during Damnation Wars or against other enemies. Seat of Power Long before the Infinitas, the Unbinding, things changed on Earth. The duchy of Kiev is now its own seperate world, larger than Earth was, it is an immense planet terraformed to resembled the Ukraine on a massive scale. It is here that Asran's palace is, it is here that the War Hall, and countless other important buildings are. Kiev's Orbital Shipyards and other assets are capable of massive feats. Officially Kiev is now the Grand Planetary Duchy of Kiev, though by Dominion and Order tradition its referred to when regarding its liege as Asran, Duke of Kiev, as has been tradition since before the first Damnation War. Senior Lords The Senior Council of Lords is the most senior body of the Order, and to this day maintains full authority of the Order. Since its founding only one member has died, Antoine who was killed in action during the First Damnation War. Each of the Senior Lords is without peer save for each other and in the years since the very first Damnation War like every knight merely grow stronger as time proceeds down its inevitable course. Pre First Damnation War Knights Beneath the Senior Lords those Knights who have been apart of the Order since before the Damnation War, particularly those of the Elyisum War of the Previous Timeline, amongst these Arzachel Asran, are the strongest. First Damnation War Knights Veterans of the First Damnation War few in number, worn down by more than a hundred thousand years of conflict they are elite of the elite and only continue to grow stronger. The total number of Damnation War veterans is approximately in the realm of five slightly overstrengh Legions or somewhere around a million and a half men, which is tiny compared the number of knights under arms as a whole. Evolution The Evolution Effect is caused by the Conditioning Process which allows as a Knight to age to grow stronger and continue to 'evolve' as he survives it coupled with heightened longevity leads to effective immorality. Evolution permits the Knights of the order to continue to increase in power. This growth varies between stable and relatively slow linear increases in power and more rapid exponential growths in power. The prior occurs constantly as the body continues to work through more effective methods of operating and focusing magic, while the later is triggered by the use high levels of power, the product of training or combat, moderate to serious injury, for a knight, or heavy combat more often than not. Infinite Empires List The Infinite Empires are qualified as such by their advanced technological and magical capacities Order of the Dragon See Above Jade Empire One of the Alien Infinite Empires it is the hyper evolution of one of the Goa'uld Empires, it is ruled by Yu Huang Shang Ti. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Universe Category:Infinite Dominion